Nocturne
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Clow no desea estar solo la última noche antes de morir y quiere compartir sus últimas horas bajo el alero de la música y su amiga... [Clow x Yuuko]


**Disclaimer: **"Card Captor Sakura", "xxxHOLIC" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**

"**NOCTURNE".**

Atentamente, la hizo pasar primero al estudio de su hogar, abriéndole la puerta. La mujer le agradeció con una sonrisa leve, pasando a la habitación con un caminar decidido, mientras su larga cabellera oscura bamboleaba con cada paso. Ella se dirigió de inmediato a uno de los sillones de cuerpo largo, tomando asiento elegantemente; como de costumbre. Su copa de vino la depositó en la mesita baja que estaba inmediatamente después del brazo de su asiento.

-¿Ya no quieres beber más?. ¡Eso sería un milagro!- dijo Clow, caminando en dirección opuesta a la de su acompañante.

-_Hoy_ no estoy precisamente de humor para _tus_ bromas…- respondió Yuuko, mirándolo fijamente.

Sintiéndose observado, se giró para también mirarla desde su altura. Sabía lo que estaba pensando la mujer, y no pudo evitar sentirse agobiado por dentro.

-¿Keberos y Yue ya lo saben?.

El mago negó casi imperceptiblemente.

-No he tenido el valor para enfrentarlos aún. Creo que lo mejor será _despedirme_ de ellos a _último_ _momento_…

-¡Eres un egoísta inconciente!- le interrumpió la bruja, arrastrando las palabras-. Ellos tienen derecho a saber que…

-¿Mañana moriré?- agregó Clow, dándole nuevamente la espalda-. Tienes razón, deberían haber sido los primeros en enterarse, pero no quise condenarlos a un sufrimiento agónico.

Detuvo sus pasos a unos centímetros del piano que conservaba en la esquina izquierda de su estudio, cerca de uno de los ventanales que daban hacia el balcón. Era un viejo recuerdo de Inglaterra y sus fiestas pomposas, pero a él le gustaba tocarlo en compañía de alguien en contadas ocasiones: a veces para sus guardianes; otras tantas para su _amiga_.

-Por favor, no vayas a tocar; no lo soportaría…- suspiró Yuuko, alargando su brazo para tomar nuevamente su copa.

-Tan sólo una vez más, lo prometo.

No la miró al decirle eso. Esa noche no se encontraba en condiciones como para hacer caso omiso a la mirada fulminante y cargada de dolor- exhaustivamente disimulado- de la mujer. Ya bastaba con haberle confesado su pronto- literalmente- deceso a ella con antelación, a pesar de las protestas y las discusiones entorno al tema. Ella _debía_ aceptar su partida pasase lo que pasase. Ella _debía_ sobrevivir todavía por mucho años más y ser quien vigilase todos los planes que los llevaron a estar juntos; profesionalmente hablando.

-Has lo que quieras- contestó secamente la bruja.

Clow volteó su rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida. Yuuko captó el gesto y suavizó ligeramente su tenso rostro, cambiando también ligeramente su humor.

Levantó la fina tapa que cubría las teclas del piano color caoba con su mano izquierda. Los dedos de la derecha se deslizaron torpemente sobre las bicoloradas teclas de marfil. Se sentó en el banquillo del instrumento y comenzó a tocar lentamente. Cada melodía que salía al instante de pulsar era como un bálsamo para su mente.

Desde que soñase con su propia muerte- _sus variadas muertes_…- hacía ya tantos años- incalculables para alguien como él, que coqueteaba con el tiempo cada vez que quería-; a la única persona que se atrevió a confesárselo era a Yuuko. Tenía sus razones para escogerla a _ella_- y no a su gran y diversa familia mestiza o a los pocos amigos que hubiesen vivido tanto tiempo como él y que aún lo apreciasen o a sus propias creaciones- y atenerse a las consecuencias. Pero jamás pensó en la reacción que la mujer tuvo. Esperaba que lo ignorase, bromease con su muerte agradeciendo que así ya no la molestaría más y después le ofrecería una copa de sake para celebrar el final de una _era_ completa de cursilerías, mas, eso no ocurrió; en ningún momento.

Ladeó su cabeza, casi apoyándola en su hombro izquierdo, continuando con la pieza musical.

Casi podía recordarla ese día, cuando se lo dijo. Yuuko tan sólo lo había contemplado, apretando ligeramente su cerveza, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro blanco y hermoso. Minutos después, como intentando salir forzosamente del trance, dejó caer su licor.

_-Lo sabías cuando me dijiste que… que…_

_-¿Te amaba?- completó él._

_La bruja apenas y asintió._

_-Sí- le contestó firmemente._

_Un segundo después de haberle respondido, sintió que su rostro era prácticamente volteado por una cachetada fuerte, que le hizo enrojecer su mejilla derecha._

_-¡Idiota!- le dijo, dejándolo solo en medio de la galería de la tienda, mientras la mujer huía hacia su propia habitación._

Cerró los ojos casi volviendo a sentir ese golpe.

Desde su asiento, Yuuko lo escuchaba atenta, apoyándose en su brazo derecho. No era la primera vez que lo oía tocar, pero esa noche sería _especial_ para _ambos_. Sería la última que compartiría con ese indeseable hombre y sin duda, el muy _estúpido_ se estaba encargando de que la velada transcurriese de forma diferente a como habían sido sus otras cenas en la mansión de Tomoeda.

Ésta vez él no había brindado por el _futuro_, ni habían sostenido discusiones tontas acerca de cómo era el estilo de vida más adecuado para dos personas poderosas e influyentes como ellos. Tampoco le había permitido tener su tan clásica partida de Go con Yue- donde siempre perdía, pero no podía negar que le entretenía el poder observar, mínimamente, un atisbo de felicidad por parte del guardián lunar- o su conversación con Kerberos, contándole acerca de los últimos demonios y seres sobrenaturales que habían ido a su tienda. De hecho; casi durante toda la cena y la sobremesa, Clow se había encargado de mantenerlos a todos entretenidos y atendidos por igual, provocando que entre ellos hubiese menos roce y comunicación que con él solo.

Pero no le extrañaba en la circunstancia en la que estaba el mago. A ella le costaba entender un poco el que él quisiese rodearse de sus seres amados, mas así era ese estúpido; un cursi sin remedio.

La melodía seguía transcurriendo lentamente, sumiendo a cada uno en su propia mente; de forma dolorosa. Clow evitaba mirar algo más que sus dedos bailando de un lado a otro por las teclas y Yuuko, se dedicaba a contemplar la alfombra roja del salón.

-Chopin¿eh?- soltó de repente.

El mago asintió en silencio, aún tocando. Ella lo había descubierto y con razón. No era ninguna casualidad- porque no existían las mimas- el tema que estaba interpretando. Era el primero que ella le oyó tocar después de una cena de Navidad en la mansión, días antes de la creación de los guardianes. La primera que Yuuko le viese tocar piano no la había olvidado, aunque ahora era mucho más experto al punto de tocar sin partitura.

Era una canción especial para ambos, y que él solía seguir digitando después de mucho tiempo, aún cuando Yue y Kerberos ya habían sido creados y hasta las Mokonas también ya eran parte de esa _familia_ tan particular.

Debía reconocer que le gustaba ese tema, y más cuando _él_ era quien lo interpretaba.

Se colocó de pie, yendo hasta una de las ventanas de la mansión al sentir su brazo adormecido por soportar su peso. Al llegar ahí, contempló anhelante la luna llena que se derramaba lustrosa por los cristales, sintiendo su garganta extrañamente estrecha al intentar tragar. De pronto; una fría lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha sin darse cuenta.

-Yo también te extrañaré, Yuuko- susurró el hombre, sin dejar de tocar en ningún instante la hermosa pieza de piano.

La bruja rió bajamente al responderle, corriendo su rostro al costado izquierdo, evitando cualquier contacto visual con él.

-¿Y ahora quién me traerá mis cervezas?.

Clow también rió, dejando que sus dedos tocasen las últimas notas de la melodía.

Sintiéndose cansada y sabiendo que la canción estaba muy próxima a terminar; la mujer se sentó a su lado en el banquillo del piano, alzando su brazo derecho para tocar con esa mano el rostro del hombre. Clow se dejó hacer, sintiendo como esos dedos trataban de acomodarle esos rebeldes mechones pequeños que caían por su frente. A él le gustaba que _Yuuko_ hiciese eso, y mucho más en esos instantes, trayéndole de vuelta a su mente, los hermosos recuerdos de los amaneceres contemplados desde su hogar en Tomoeda, o esos atardeceres que disfrutaban desde la parte más alta de la ciudad; o las típicas cenas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, donde solían actuar más amistosamente que de costumbre. No pudo evitar que una lágrima también le mojase su rostro; sería muy doloroso dejar a las personas queridas atrás, especialmente a esa pequeña familia que había logrado formar después de _siglos_ de _soledad_.

La última nota vibró inconciente, al mismo tiempo que una segunda lágrima se le escapaba sin poderla contener, empañando sus lentes. Dirigió su mirada azulada hacía ese rostro pálido y se encontró con un brillo triste en esos ojos rojos. Mirándola así, dolida muy en el fondo de su corazón; Yuuko se le figuraba como la flor más bella marchita antes de tiempo. Y sabía sin dudar, que él era y sería el culpable de todo ese sufrimiento que- quizás-, acompañaría a la mujer por toda la _eternidad_. Quiso tratar, por al menos unos instantes; resarcirle eso, por lo que depositó un suave beso en la frente; conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo en otra parte de esa cara.

Ella se sorprendió y por una vez no quiso disimularlo. Minutos después, recargó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del mago, murmurándole algo al oído.

Él sólo asintió en silencio después de escucharla. Le agradecía de sobremanera el que se quedase a su lado _esa_ noche; no soportaría estar solo en las vísperas de su muerte; ya mucho tiempo había estado apartado de casi todo contacto social. Ésa noche quería variar y el que _ella_ tan sólo le _acompañase_ en silencio era lo más _gratificante_.

Otra lágrima cayó del rostro femenino, siendo interceptada por su mano. Era irónico- y cómo no serlo-; el que Yuuko, por una vez en su vida, _llorase_ ante él. O era muy afortunado, o debería partir de éste mundo con la _carga_ de haberle causado daño a la única persona humana que amaba y que extrañaría.

Río tristemente; dándose cuenta de que él ya tenía muchas _cargas_ encima. El ser el mago más poderoso- cosa que nunca _deseo_-, el poder ver el futuro- que jamás ambicionó- y poder dar vida- a cuatro criaturas nacidas de su magia- no era algo que hubiese buscado. A veces se preguntaba cómo hubiese sido su vida sin poderes- siendo ese uno de sus más profundos _deseos_-, aunque eso lo llevaba a darse cuenta de que, sin _eso_; la Bruja Dimensional quizás jamás hubiese pasado por su vida. Al verlo desde ese punto de vista, no se arrepentía tanto de ser Clow Reed.

Su encuentro, los planes, las Mokonas, los guardianes; todo eso serviría para el futuro y, en parte; eso le hacía muy feliz. Pero ¿y Yuuko?. A ella tan sólo le dejaría recuerdos de noches eternas bajo la luz de la luna silenciosa, horas candenciosas rodeadas de _deseos_ anhelantes de _sentimiento_ que _ambos_ dejaron morir para continuar con el _destino_. Comidas bañadas de gestos fingidos y sonrisas tensas ante el conocimiento de lo que se acercaba. Roces donde él quería entregar parte de lo que sentía- y que ella se encargó de omitir muy enérgicamente- y que sabía- porque _sus_ _sueños_ jamás fallaban- que era correspondido. Tardes completas de divagaciones mentales donde dejaban de lado todo por ser ellos mismos algunos instantes. Sí; Yuuko tendría eso y no dudaba que ella lograría _sobrevivir_ aferrándose quizás a todas esas cosas y a muchas más que vendrían, y si no era así; él se encargaría de visitarle de vez en cuando en sueños para hablarle de todo lo que calló después de su confesión; por el bien de ella misma.

Y quizás algún día sería recompensado, pero para eso ya habría tiempo en el más allá.

Haciendo caso al pedido susurrado de su acompañante; volvió a tocar la misma canción de Chopin durante toda la noche, sin preocuparse de su _mañana_, aunque fuese el _último_. Tan sólo quería disfrutar de dos de sus placeres favoritos: la música y la compañía de _ésa mujer_. La muerte tendría que esperar hasta el otro día, lo quisiese o no; porque no estaba dispuesto a transar su tiempo final con Yuuko por nada del mundo. Ésa noche no…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ah… mi primer fic publicado en CCS. ¿Por qué quise subirlo aquí?, porque hace muchas alusiones a la relación Clow x Yuuko x los guardianes; además de hacer un guiño a la casa de Tomoeda (la misma de la película de CCS) y porque- usándolo como prueba para que no me manden a dormir con los peces por la imagen mental de Clow tocando piano-, Eriol toca piano, y como es una reencarnación de Reed, me di la molestia de pensar que podría haber heredado eso de él xD. Además, la muerte de Clow amerita un fic…**

**Por otra parte, la canción que toca Clow sí es de Chopin y se llama "Norturne Opus 9, número 2". La razón por la que me inspiré en este fic fue porque escuche esta canción e inmediatamente comencé a imaginarme a Clow tocando…**

**DEDICADO:**

**A todos los que me leen, son fans de Clow y a quienes les haya gustado esto. Espero saber sus opiniones y dudas, sugerencias y demases vía review. Todo será bienvenido y respondido ñ.ñ. También, a todas las personas que siempre leen mis locuras; son un encanto y los adoro ñ.ñ.**

**Gracias a todos los que lean, son muy buenas personas por hacerlo y serían aún mejores si dejasen comentarios ñ.ñ.**

**¡¡Nos vemos en otro fic!!**

**¡¡Besos a todos, gracias por su atención y mucha suerte!!.**

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**


End file.
